bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon/CartoonSuperGirl-That Special LoveStory-Part 2
That Special Love Story Part 2 Molly was stunned. Her boyfriend was kneeling before her with a diamond ring glistening in his hand. It was a very fine diamond in deed. Shiny, elegant, and hooked onto a beautiful silver loop. She thought it was unbelievable. Molly always knew Gil wasn't much of the romantic type. Sure, they'd kiss, and do 'other things', but that seemed different. Now he's actually proposing to her! This was a dream come true. The pink haired girl thought of what to actually say. An "I love it!" would sound too greedy, and an "Of course I'll marry you" sounds too corny. Suddenly, the girl could feel something warm pour down her face. It only took her a moment to realize that they were tears. Without even thinking, Molly jumped into Gil's arms and hugged him so tightly. "Yes." She sobbed. "Yes, I will." The entire party seemed to erupt with applause. The sound of people clapping and hooting could be heard. You could even hear a few "awwwws" from a distance. Gil finally sighed from the relief. The stress of the proposal was far from him. He planted a soft kiss on Molly's lips and slid the gorgeous ring on her finger. The two stared at each other adoringly as the crowd continued to cheer. The party eventually ended later that night. The girls decided to crash at Molly's dorm while the boys stayed in Gils. As Oona and Deema entered Molly's room that night, they squealed with delight. "This is so romantic!" Deema squeaked. "Gil really proposed to you!" "I know!" Molly replied as she admired her dazzling ring. "Isn't it wonderful?" "Just think!" Oona started. "Soon you'll be Mrs. Gil Gordon!" Molly just giggled and slouched down in her cushiony chair. She closed her eyes for a short moment to rest until they popped back open. The pink haired girl was staring wide eyed into the distance as if she was traumatized by something. "I-I'm getting married.." She uttered in complete shock. "I'm actually getting married." "I think the reality is starting to set in." Deema whispered to Oona. Who nodded in agreement. Molly darted from her chair and started pacing like a mad women. She couldn't resist from walking back and forth. From one side of the room to the next. While doing so, she couldn't stop staring at her ring. "I'm really getting married! I never even thought of it like that! Gil and I? He and Me? We'll be husband and wife?" "Pretty much." Deema replied. "Wow. I had no clue how big this is! I mean, it's such a commitment!" Molly was going hysterical. She was practically tearing her hair out. "I mean, I'll be his for the rest of our lives!" "Well, what's wrong with that? We thought you loved Gil." Oona interrupted ever so gently. "Nothing is wrong! I do love my Gilly! With all my heart! It just feels so different, you know?" The pink haired girl stared at her reflection in the diamond of her ring. "All these years I could call him my boyfriend, and now I'll have to call him my husband! It sounds really big!" "Oh come on Molly! You're stressing out over nothing!" The blonde interrupted rather arrogantly. "We should just be lucky he actually proposed to you." "Whats that supposed to mean?" Molly hissed in a defensive manner. "Doesn't it seem weird that it took Gil such a long time to confess his feelings for you? We all knew you guys loved eachother since pre-school, and even then it took him years just to ask if you could go steady." "Well maybe Gil just wasn't ready! I mean, marriage is a big deal, if you didn't already know, DEEMA!" "Hey, don't get all stuck up with me!" The blonde girl snapped angrilly. "It's not my fault it took your boyfriend a million years to propose!" "Coming fom the girl who isn't even close to getting married!" Molly had gotten very close to Deema's face. They were so close that they were actually spitting in eachothers faces. Now after that statement, Deema scoffs. "Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm not good enough to be proposed to?" The blonde girl placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Oh, I don't know." Molly sneers with sarcasm in her voice. She crossed her arms just as arrogantly. "Why don't you ask your BOYFRIEND! I'm sure he's picking out a Promise Ring right now!" Deema face was flushing a deep shade of red. She was beyond angry, in fact, she was furious. Everyone knew that Deema was a major drama queen, so getting her mad was like breaking a gorilla out from a zoo. " At least I never flirted with all the boys and hogged them all! That's probably why I'm in such a 'late relationship'!!!" "You've got to be kidding! Gil is the only man I need in my life, and I love him very much! And if you can't appreciate that then.." Molly was starting to rub her eyes. Hot tears were building in her throat and she could feel then being released onto her face. She clenched her fists and tried not to sob. "..t-then..THEN YOU' RE NOT INVITED TO THE WEDDING!!!" Deema gasped and scoffed with anger. You could finally see the salty tears brim in her eyes. She finally grabbed her purse and ran to the door. To which a poor, confused Oona followed behind her. "Fine!" Deema sobbed. "I hope you enjoy it without me! I never wanted to go to your stupid wedding anyway!" With one swift pull, the door slammed shut. The two girls left, leaving Molly standing there..Alone. She still had her fists clenched very tight. It seemed that blood was seeping into her finger nails from her relentless clutching. And spilling into her pale palms. Molly had never felt so over whelmed. All of the anger, sadness, and excitement had left her confused an hurt. Without any hesitation, the girl ran into her room and slammed the door. She dived onto her bed and cried her eyes out. All of the emotions Molly felt that night were unbearable. She just had to let it out in some way. Molly cried herself to sleep that night. She didn't care if she was exposed to the cold, or even in her comfortable pajamas, all she wanted was to be alone. She was sleeping away with a saddened looked on her face, and the ring hanging limply off her finger.